Le fantasme d'Alicia
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Quelqu'un a un fantasme secret...


**Le fantasme d'Alicia**

**Auteur : Variousflumps**

**Titre original : Alicia's fantasy**

**Traducteur : Hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Cette histoire se déroule six mois après le divorce d'Alicia. Ah – et l'affaire «ham sandwich» n'a jamais eu lieu. Merci, merci, merci à SSJL pour ses encouragements et pour les histoires si merveilleuses qu'elle écrit sur Kalicia._

* * *

><p>« Tu sais quel est ton problème ? » dit Kalinda, en pointant vers le visage d'Alicia le bout de sa pique à cocktail.<p>

« Je suis sûre que tu vas me le dire.

- Tu t'en fais trop. »

Alicia lui adresse son habituel regard sceptique. Elles en sont déjà à leur deuxième verre, et Kalinda tient à bien calculer son timing. Il faut qu'Alicia soit assez ivre pour être au moins potentiellement réceptive, mais assez sobre pour pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions.

« Tu n'as jamais envie de te lâcher ? De faire quelque chose juste par envie ?

- Comme quoi, partir à l'aventure ?

- Je parle de sexe. »

Un regard bien plus sceptique encore.

« Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de célibataire et disponible, et tu ne te donnes toujours pas le droit de t'amuser. Combien d'hommes t'ont invitée à sortir jusqu'à présent ? Cinq, six ? »

Alicia semble embarrassée. « Sept. » dit-elle. « Il y avait un type ce matin quand j'achetais mon café.

- Sept alors. Et tu n'as pas dit oui à un seul d'entre eux.

- Tu veux que je couche avec un type rencontré en achetant mon café ?

- Bien sûr, si tu en as envie. Est-ce que tu en avais envie ?

- Non. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de bagels.

- L'un des autres alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, Kalinda, c'est juste que je n'ai pas… Peut-être que je le ferais si j'en avais envie. Seulement, ça ne me dit rien.

- D'accord. Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dont tu as envie. Quelque chose qui te fasse fantasmer depuis des années. »

Alicia la regarde, surprise. « On parle de fantasmes à présent ? » Elle baisse un peu la voix sur le mot « fantasmes. » Kalinda s'efforce de ne pas sourire.

« Oui. Tu dois bien avoir un fantasme. C'est le moment rêvé pour le réaliser.

- Kalinda…

- Allez, ce n'est que moi, tu peux me le dire. Raconte-moi le plus secret et le plus inavouable de tes fantasmes sexuels.

_- Kalinda_… »

Alicia regarde par-dessus son épaule, comme si le type au bar trois mètres plus loin entendait chaque mot.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te proposer, et tu n'auras qu'à dire oui ou non, d'accord ?

- Non.

- Que penses-tu … du voyeurisme ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Des parties à trois ?

- Non !

- De l'exhibitionnisme ?

- Non.

- Du sadomasochisme ?

_- Non_.

- Du hard bondage ? » Ceci lui vaut un regard sévère.

« Du soft bondage ? » Un regard légèrement moins sévère. Et, intéressant… Alicia détourne les yeux presque aussitôt. Kalinda prend note de cette réaction pour l'analyser plus tard.

« La bestialité ?

_- Kalinda !_

- Je vérifiais juste que tu suivais. Pas de moutons, c'est noté. »

Alicia sourit malgré elle. C'est le moment.

« Les femmes ? »

Le sourire d'Alicia s'évanouit. Son regard parcourt le bar pendant un instant, puis se fixe sur son verre. Plus la pause se prolonge, plus les battements du cœur de Kalinda s'accélèrent.

« De quoi parlons-nous exactement ?

- Nous parlons de fantasmes.

- A un moment ou un autre, toutes les femmes fantasment sur les femmes.

- Nous parlons de _tes_ fantasmes. »

Une pause. « J'y ai pensé, comme toutes les femmes. » Elle ne croise pas son regard.

« Est-ce que tu y as pensé souvent ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas. »

Il lui faut faire attention à présent. Il est clair qu'Alicia est mal à l'aise, et elle semble quasiment sur le point de prendre la fuite. Mais à vrai dire, en matière de sexe, la subtilité n'est pas le fort de Kalinda.

« Est-ce que cela t'excite d'y penser ?

- Kalinda… » Le mot sonne comme une mise en garde, comme si elle était dangereusement proche d'une limite. Elle sait que c'est le cas, mais elle ne peut plus faire machine arrière à présent. Peut-être cependant qu'un changement de tactique s'impose.

« Tu es très belle. »

Alicia la regarde fixement, comme si personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela auparavant.

« Je… Merci. Mais quel rapport avec… » Pour une femme belle à tomber, elle a un ego ridiculement petit.

« Tu pourrais avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux. Si tu voulais. »

Alicia a entrepris de jouer avec sa serviette, elle en rabat les coins, en lisse les bords. « Merci, mais je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas… envisageable.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que… Parce que je ne vais pas juste me mettre à sortir avec des femmes.

- Je ne parle pas de sortir. Je parle de sexe. Et tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux.

- Alors quoi ? J'irais dans un club gay choisir une femme et je la ramènerais chez moi ? Tu me vois faire ça ? »

Kalinda n'est pas étonnée qu'Alicia ne se croie pas capable de se trouver une amante. Elle est si vieux jeu parfois, si prisonnière de son petit univers bien élevé. Mais il y a aussi de la colère dans sa question, ce qui suggère qu'Alicia est frustrée par ses propres limites et désire s'en échapper.

Il est temps de jouer cartes sur table.

« Non. Tu viendrais chez moi. »

Alicia se fige. La dévisage. Boit une gorgée de son verre, puis une autre. Le bar est l'endroit le plus silencieux où Kalinda se soit jamais trouvée, et elle est certaine qu'on entend son cœur battre la chamade. Elle attend qu'Alicia réponde, et se promet qu'elle ne tentera pas de la faire changer d'avis si elle dit non.

Une minute passe. Alicia plie un coin de sa serviette, le déplie, le lisse, reste tranquille une seconde, et puis le replie à nouveau. Kalinda l'observe et attend.

« Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Dis oui. »

_Seigneur,_ pense Kalinda. _Dans une minute, je vais la supplier. Lui dire s'il te plaît_.

Une pause. Alicia plie un nouveau coin et contemple son œuvre. Kalinda n'arrive pas à interpréter son expression. Elle est nerveuse, mais au-delà, qui sait.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je dise oui ? »

La question la désarçonne un peu. Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? Mais cela doit être le but – Alicia veut l'entendre dire. Encore ce tout petit égo. Elle ne croit pas vraiment être désirable.

« Parce que je te désire. »

Le cœur de Kalinda continue à tambouriner dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas laisser voir sa nervosité. Elle se sent… libérée, en quelque sorte, de finir par dire ces mots tout haut, mais au fond, elle a également peur. Très peu de choses lui font peur, mais perdre l'amitié d'Alicia est vraiment l'une d'entre elles.

Sa bravoure semble porter ses fruits cependant, elle lui vaut une profonde inspiration d'Alicia, qui se lèche inconsciemment les lèvres. Alicia évite de croiser son regard, ce qui pourrait être bon ou mauvais, trop tôt pour le dire.

« Je ne savais pas… Je veux dire… que tu ressentais cela pour moi.

- Maintenant tu sais.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien… » Elle s'interrompt. _Parce que tu étais mariée_. Ce point-là est clair.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme. » Alicia y réfléchit, imagine ce qu'elles feraient ensemble, se demande ce que Kalinda voudrait. Kalinda se sent un peu étourdie, boit une gorgée de son verre. Ce qui n'aide pas.

« Je sais.

- Alors, et si… Je veux dire, si je ne savais pas…

- Tu sais ce que je voudrais que tu fasses ?

- Quoi ?

- Rien, à part jouir pour moi. »

Alicia lui lance un regard acéré, et pendant une seconde terrible, Kalinda a peur d'avoir été bien trop loin. Jusqu'à ce que l'air choqué d'Alicia disparaisse, pour laisser place à une expression de… désir. Elle sait reconnaître le désir quand elle le voit, et elle vient de le voir apparaître sur l'adorable visage d'Alicia Florrick.

Alicia aussi doit le savoir, car le rouge lui monte aux joues, et elle se remet à contempler son verre. _Echec_, pense Kalinda_. A toi de jouer._

Elle attend. Jette un œil à la ronde, tâche de laisser un peu de place à Alicia pour prendre sa décision. Elle regarde un homme lire son journal, puis quand il lève les yeux et surprend son regard, elle observe le barman à la place. Elle glisse un regard à la dérobée vers Alicia, qui est complètement figée sur son siège. _Tu mérites tant de plaisir_, pense-t-elle. _Laisse-moi te le donner. Rien que pour une nuit, contente-toi d'écouter tes envies sans penser à demain._

Alicia lève les yeux. Le cœur de Kalinda s'emballe à nouveau.

« D'accord. » dit Alicia.

« Tu es sûre ? »

_Bordel_, pense Kalinda, _Seigneur Jésus,_ _qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça, ne la contredis pas !_

« Oui. Mais nerveuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Pour ça je peux t'aider. » Kalinda lui sourit, et Alicia lui retourne timidement son sourire. Kalinda se demande qui l'aidera à apaiser sa propre nervosité, et s'il est possible qu'elle soit en train de faire une petite crise cardiaque. Elle écarte cette pensée, et dit : « Allons-y. »

Elle fait sortir Alicia et trouve un taxi. Dehors dans le clair de lune, Alicia semble pâle et effrayée, et elles restent muettes dans la voiture, regardant chacune par une fenêtre différente.

Lorsqu'elles arrivent à l'appartement de Kalinda, Alicia la suit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qu'elles partagent avec deux jeunes hommes qui ne s'embarrassent pas à dissimuler leurs regards insistants. Kalinda a envie de leur dire qu'Alicia est avec _elle. Elle est prise. Elle est à moi._

Elles arrivent à l'appartement de Kalinda. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Euh, non merci, ça va. »

Alicia regarde autour d'elle. D'habitude, Kalinda a horreur de ça, que quelqu'un observe ses affaires, fouine dans son espace. Aujourd'hui, elle ne trouve pas cela désagréable.

Mais Alicia continue d'avoir l'air effrayé.

« Tu veux un mot pour dire stop ?

- Pardon ?

- Un mot pour dire stop. Tu en veux un ? » Kalinda lui sourit et tâche d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais sur le visage d'Alicia, elle voit que celle-ci croit qu'elle se moque d'elle. _Merde._ Elle va la rejoindre, s'approche d'elle autant qu'elle l'ose.

« Ecoute Alicia. Rien de ce qu'on fera ce soir ne pourra me faire plaisir si tu n'y prends pas plaisir aussi, d'accord ? Si tu dis stop, on s'arrête. On ne commencera même pas si tu ne veux pas. C'est ton choix, je te le promets. C'est comme tu veux. »

Il y a du mieux, mais elle semble encore tendue. Encore une fois, peut-être est-il temps de changer de tactique. Elle fait un pas en avant vers Alicia, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle la regarde dans les yeux, pose la main sur la joue d'Alicia, se penche en avant, et l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche, une fois, deux fois. Au troisième baiser, elle sent qu'Alicia se rapproche un peu d'elle.

Dans l'appartement règne un silence total, un calme absolu, à l'exception du cœur de Kalinda qui bat la chamade. Alicia est si douce, soumise, chaude, et Kalinda n'a qu'une seule chose en tête, _Ne me demande pas d'arrêter, ne me demande pas._

Elle l'embrasse à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois, et Alicia se rapproche davantage. Une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort, elle effleure de sa langue les lèvres d'Alicia, obtient le droit de les franchir, explore. Alicia répond, doucement, prudemment, mais incontestablement.

Kalinda se retire, un peu essoufflée. « On continue ? »

Alicia hoche légèrement la tête. Kalinda se penche de nouveau vers elle, et cette fois elle sent Alicia glisser l'une de ses mains autour de sa taille, l'autre derrière sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle entend pour la première fois Alicia gémir tout bas, elle perd un peu de son self-control et laisse en partie libre cours à la passion qu'elle ressent. Elle attire plus étroitement Alicia contre elle, ce qui lui vaut un autre gémissement.

Elles s'embrassent, encore et encore. Lorsqu'elles finissent par s'interrompre, elles sont toutes deux hors d'haleine. Il faut quelques instants à Alicia avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et lorsqu'elle le fait, elle est plus belle que Kalinda ne l'a jamais vue.

« On continue ? »

Alicia hoche la tête. Kalinda lui prend la main et la conduit dans la chambre.

Elle allume la lampe de chevet, la main d'Alicia toujours dans la sienne. Alicia observe la chambre, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir – elle aime le minimalisme et l'ordre, il y a un grand lit, quelques meubles, et pas grand-chose d'autre.

« C'est joli chez toi.

- Pas autant que chez toi. »

Alicia la remercie d'un sourire. Kalinda lui lâche la main, se rapproche d'elle. Place les doigts sur le premier bouton de son chemisier. Regarde Alicia, lui demande des yeux la permission. Elle obtient un léger signe de tête, et défait lentement le premier bouton, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième.

« Kalinda ? »

Elle immobilise sa main. « Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as lancé cette conversation ce soir… Est-ce que tu l'as fait pour qu'on … finisse ici ?

- Je… J'espérais. Oui. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Comment savais-tu ?

- Que tu dirais oui ?

- Oui.

- Je ne savais pas. J'espérais.

- Mais tu t'en doutais. »

Kalinda lui sourit. Est-ce qu'Alicia s'inquiète que son attirance ait été évidente ? Ce n'était pas le cas, mais Kalinda l'a observée avec tant de soin et pendant si longtemps qu'elle en a vu assez pour au moins concevoir quelques espoirs.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est un fantasme très courant. » Elle pose les doigts sur le bouton numéro quatre, demande à nouveau silencieusement la permission. L'obtient. Défait tous les boutons restants. Elle observe l'expression d'Alicia.

« Je me sens toujours nerveuse.

- Les baisers ont eu l'air de te détendre. Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher à nouveau ?

- Peut-être. »

Elle embrasse une nouvelle fois Alicia, passe la main sous le col de son chemisier et le fait lentement glisser de ses épaules. Lorsqu'elles se séparent, elle déboutonne son propre chemisier, l'enlève et le laisse tomber par terre. Son soutien-gorge suit le même chemin. Elle note avec affection qu'Alicia a timidement détourné les yeux et examine la table de nuit.

« Regarde-moi. J'ai envie que tu regardes. »

Alicia la regarde, d'abord dans les yeux, puis elle regarde ses seins. Il y a du désir dans ses yeux, mais aussi de l'incertitude. Kalinda se jure qu'avant la fin de cette nuit, elle aura fait en sorte qu'Alicia cesse de s'en faire, qu'elle se perde dans le plaisir.

Elle se rapproche à nouveau d'Alicia, passe les bras autour d'elle pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, et le fait glisser de son corps. Elle est tellement belle. Kalinda l'embrasse sur la bouche, dans le cou, et descend progressivement jusqu'à pouvoir prendre un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche. Alicia émet un petit hoquet lorsqu'elle le fait, puis un second lorsqu'elle caresse tendrement de la main l'autre mamelon.

Pendant un moment, elle se trouve bien dans cette position, jusqu'à ce qu'un début de torticolis lui rappelle qu'elles seraient plus confortablement installées si elles s'allongeaient. Elle enlève sa jupe et l'expédie par terre avec le reste de ses vêtements. Pose la main sur la ceinture du pantalon d'Alicia, défait le bouton, ouvre la fermeture, et le descend le long des jambes d'Alicia pour que celle-ci en retire ses pieds.

Il ne leur reste plus que leur petite culotte, et Kalinda est saisie du désir de sentir la peau d'Alicia contre la sienne. Elle lui prend à nouveau la main et l'emmène s'allonger sur le lit. Elle s'allonge juste à côté d'elle, appuyée sur un coude, puis change de position pour surplomber Alicia.

Une main contre son dos l'attire vers le bas, puis une sensation de soie et de velours, un discret gémissement dans son oreille et tellement de chaleur. Alicia a fermé les yeux.

« Agréable ? » demande Kalinda, à peine capable de reconnaître sa propre voix.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Alicia hoche la tête. D'habitude, Kalinda n'aime pas parler pendant l'amour, mais elle a envie d'entendre le plaisir d'Alicia autant qu'elle a envie de le voir. Elle veut être cernée par son plaisir. Consumée.

Elle embrasse doucement Alicia sur la bouche, puis entreprend de descendre. Elle l'embrasse tout au long de son cou ravissant, entre les seins, et sur le ventre.

Ce soir, tout semble nouveau, différent. Elle ne sait que trop bien ce qui fait pour elle toute la différence, mais il y a encore quelque chose d'autre. Elle couche habituellement avec des gens si confiants en matière de sexe, expérimentés et sûrs d'eux. L'excitation nerveuse d'Alicia semble si sexy en comparaison – elle tente de garder le contrôle, elle tente de se retenir. Kalinda va lui faire abandonner tout contrôle.

Elle lèche le nombril d'Alicia, son ventre, puis remonte vers ses seins, et passe de longues, longues minutes à se contenter de lécher ses mamelons, les taquine à coups de langue délicats. Elle ne voit pas la réaction d'Alicia, mais elle l'entend – à présent, elle bouge sous elle, sa respiration s'est accélérée, et elle gémit presque imperceptiblement.

Kalinda veut l'entendre gémir plus fort. La bouche toujours sur les seins d'Alicia, occupée à torturer ses mamelons à présent durs comme la pierre, elle tend le bras, effleure l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Alicia, puis, quand aucune protestation ne lui parvient, l'extérieur de sa petite culotte. Lorsqu'elle pose plus fermement la main contre son sexe, contre la moiteur brûlante qu'elle y trouve, elle se voit récompensée par le premier vrai gémissement désinhibé de la soirée. Elle désire aussitôt en obtenir un autre.

Il y a tant de choses qu'elle ferait en temps normal à une amante, tellement de manières de faire jouir une femme, mais ce soir elle veut jouer la sécurité. Elle détache sa bouche des seins d'Alicia assez longtemps pour contempler le spectacle merveilleux de son visage enfiévré, de ses yeux mi-clos et de sa poitrine soulevée par une respiration rapide. Incapable de se contrôler, Kalinda l'embrasse profondément, ravie lorsqu'Alicia lui rend son baiser avec une égale passion.

Elle ignore pendant combien de temps elles s'embrassent. Alicia a les mains sur son dos et dans ses cheveux, ses jambes s'emmêlent aux siennes. Lorsqu'elles finissent par s'interrompre, Kalinda perd un peu de son self-control et retire la petite culotte d'Alicia. Elle a la présence d'esprit de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au visage d'Alicia et n'y lit que du désir. Elle fait glisser ses doigts le long de l'entrée d'Alicia, puis se glisse à l'intérieur. Le gémissement qu'émet Alicia l'excite tellement qu'elle doit faire un effort de volonté pour rester calme.

Doucement, lentement, elle touche Alicia, élabore un rythme presque exaspérant dans son escalade graduelle. Alicia commence à bouger les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de sa main, enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller, cambre le cou, et Kalinda ne sait pas où regarder : elle veut voir les hanches d'Alicia et son visage en même temps. Les yeux d'Alicia se ferment à nouveau, elle émet des gémissements entrecoupés de halètements et de plaintes.

A la caresse suivante, elle effleure à peine du pouce le clitoris d'Alicia, et celle-ci tend les hanches à la rencontre de sa main. Alors elle la touche plus fermement, accélère peu à peu le rythme, et Alicia jure tout bas, un air de plaisir et de total abandon sur le visage. Kalinda continue à la toucher pendant de longs et délicieux moments, la regarde, enregistre tout. Elle est aussi mouillée que son amante, et Alicia l'a à peine touchée.

Lorsque les gémissements et les mouvements d'Alicia indiquent qu'elle est toute proche, Kalinda ne peut pas résister à la tentation de s'arrêter net. Elle veut qu'Alicia demande, supplie. Qu'elle renonce à tout contrôle et demande qu'on la prenne.

C'est ce que fait Alicia sans hésiter, d'une voix tendue, désespérée. « S'il te plaît n'arrête pas, _s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_. » En principe, Kalinda attendrait encore un peu, en principe elle essaierait de torturer un peu son amante, mais ce soir elle est trop impatiente, elle est déjà elle-même trop excitée. Elle recommence à bouger en rythme, mais plus vite cette fois, un peu plus fort, et Alicia gémit si fort que Kalinda gémit elle aussi, rien que de l'entendre.

Quelques instants ainsi, un moment de calme avant la tempête, et puis Alicia rejette la tête en arrière contre l'oreiller, s'écrie « Seigneur, oh mon _Dieu_ ! » et se laisse emporter par son orgasme en frissonnant. Kalinda est incapable de s'arracher à ce spectacle, l'idée de retirer sa main lui est insupportable. C'est de loin le plus bel orgasme qu'elle ait jamais donné, le plus beau qu'elle ait vu.

Tandis que la respiration d'Alicia se calme peu à peu, Kalinda patiente, ébahie par sa beauté, mais également occupée à calculer son prochain coup. Il faut qu'elle goûte Alicia ce soir, il le faut. S'il s'agit là de son unique chance et qu'elle ne la saisit pas, elle ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Alicia finit par ouvrir les yeux et croiser le regard de Kalinda. La main toujours entre ses jambes, Kalinda est à moitié couchée sur elle.

«Salut.

- Salut. » La voix d'Alicia est enrouée, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répéter : « Salut. »

Kalinda lui adresse un large sourire. La chevelure d'Alicia est en désordre sur l'oreiller, elle a pris des couleurs, elle est en nage et magnifique.

« Ca va ? »

Alicia acquiesce, sourit timidement. Kalinda voit réapparaître dans son regard un soupçon de nervosité.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

Alicia fait signe que non.

« On va se reposer un peu. Et puis on va remettre ça. » Elle adresse à Alicia un sourire effronté, et son aplomb lui vaut en retour un vrai rire plein de vie. Kalinda se surprend à la regarder dans les yeux un peu trop longtemps, et entreprend de passer lentement le corps d'Alicia en revue afin d'éviter son regard. Elle finit par retirer sa main d'entre les jambes d'Alicia, qui laisse entendre un petit « Oh ». Elle a envie de se lécher les doigts mais se retient.

« Kalinda ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que tu as toujours … Tu sais. Je veux dire, depuis notre première rencontre, ou…

- Oui. Dès la première fois.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qu'on a invité à sortir sept fois en six mois, tu as un ego ridiculement petit. »

Silence.

Kalinda lève les yeux vers le visage d'Alicia et y lit une telle tristesse qu'elle se repasse mentalement le commentaire en boucle. C'était bien un compliment, non ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » chuchote-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Après un bref silence, Alicia répond : « Quand ton mari décide que coucher avec une prostituée vaut mieux que de coucher avec toi… Cela te change. »

Seigneur, quel fumier, quel salopard fini. Elle a envie de lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure, de le poignarder en plein cœur.

« Ecoute-moi. Ton ex-mari est fou. Ce n'est pas une liaison qu'il a eue, Alicia, c'était une bête petite crise de la quarantaine. »

Elle voit qu'elle ne l'a pas totalement convaincue. Elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée de la voir souffrir.

« Alicia… Tu étais beaucoup trop bien pour ce type. Il ne s'occupait que de lui-même, pas de toi… Si tu étais…

- Si j'étais quoi ?

- Je… Rien.

- Kalinda ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Rien. » Elle est désemparée à la vue du malaise qui s'affiche à nouveau sur le visage d'Alicia, mais aggravé cette fois par l'impression qu'elle est en train de lui mentir. Kalinda décide que le seul moyen de s'en sortir est d'y aller au culot.

« J'allais dire …si tu étais à moi, je n'aurais jamais désiré personne d'autre. » Elle lui adresse le sourire le plus effronté, le plus sexy dont elle soit capable, afin qu'il soit clair qu'elle parle uniquement de sexe, et elle voit avec soulagement un sourire éclairer lentement le merveilleux visage d'Alicia.

« C'est vrai ?

- Mm-hm. »

Un moment de silence s'ensuit. Kalinda soupèse ses options, se demande si Alicia risque de s'affoler si elle essaie de la faire jouir avec sa bouche.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demande Alicia.

« Je me demandais… ce que tu serais prête à me laisser te faire ensuite. »

Les yeux d'Alicia s'écarquillent. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe. Elle devrait pourtant commencer à la connaître.

« Je … euh… Ce que je serais prête à te _laisser_ faire ?

- Oui. Vu que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que tes fantasmes ont des limites_ très_ strictes…

- Quoi ! C'est faux !

- Si, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'attacher, de te donner la fessée, d'amener un ami pour regarder… Il ne reste plus grand-chose, Alicia. »

Alicia lui sourit, le regard pétillant. « Tu sais très bien que ce ne sont _pas_ des limites strictes. Quand donc as-tu déjà fait un seul de ces trucs ? »

Kalinda se contente de hausser un sourcil. Alicia éclate de rire.

« D'accord, d'accord, ce n'est pas du jeu avec toi. Il y a plein de choses qu'on peut faire sans en arriver à ce genre de trucs. »

Kalinda saute sur l'occasion : « Comme quoi ? »

Alicia rougit, prise au piège. « Je… tu sais… des tas de choses.

- Dis-moi une chose que tu aimerais que je te fasse.

- Kalinda…

- Je t'en prie Alicia. Je veux te rendre heureuse. »

Alicia la regarde d'un drôle d'air. Zut. Mais ce n'est que la vérité. Elle soutient le regard d'Alicia.

« Dis-moi une chose que tu as fantasmé de faire avec une femme. »

Alicia sonde son regard pendant un instant, prend une inspiration, et répond. « La toucher. Te toucher. »

Ce n'est pas là ce que Kalinda a envie d'entendre. Dans chacun de ses fantasmes sur Alicia, c'est elle qui passe à l'attaque, toujours. Elle la laisse épuisée, comblée, et méticuleusement baisée. Elle n'imagine jamais rien d'autre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? » Merde, Alicia a de nouveau l'air soucieux. Kalinda ne voit pas du tout comment s'en sortir cette fois sans lui donner le sentiment d'être rejetée. Elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée de la blesser.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit si tu ne te sens pas prête.

- Je sais. Il se pourrait que tu doives … me guider un peu.

- Pas de problème. »

Silence. Personne ne bouge. « Tu devrais peut-être aussi te pousser. » Alicia lui sourit timidement. Kalinda lui lance un regard faussement courroucé, se déplace, et s'allonge à ses côtés. Son cœur s'est mis à battre furieusement et ses mains sont moites.

Alicia se redresse sur un coude et baisse les yeux vers elle. De la main gauche, elle trace gentiment un parcours tout en douceur du visage de Kalinda à son cou, son sternum, puis son ventre. Kalinda se prépare à affronter sa tendresse.

« Tu as l'air un peu nerveuse tout d'un coup.

- Je ne suis jamais nerveuse.

- Non ? » Elle sourit. « Non. »

Alicia continue à tracer des motifs sur son corps, tout en la contemplant. Elle murmure : « Tu es si douce. » d'un ton émerveillé, et en temps normal cela ferait rire Kalinda, elle plaisanterait sur les filles hétéro et leur ignorance, mais elle a du mal à respirer.

Lorsqu'Alicia se penche pour l'embrasser dans le cou, Kalinda sait avec une horrible certitude qu'elle n'est pas sur le point de la baiser. Alicia va lui faire l'amour.

Alicia l'embrasse encore et encore, des baisers légers comme la plume qu'elle sent à peine, et pourtant, elle ne sent plus qu'eux. A présent, elle l'embrasse sur la bouche, sensuellement, profondément, lentement. Puis elle lui embrasse les seins, les mamelons. Kalinda est si excitée d'avoir touché Alicia, elle sait qu'elle ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Alicia soutient son regard pendant un instant puis lui chuchote : « Montre-moi ? » Kalinda lui prend la main et la guide entre ses jambes. Elle observe fascinée Alicia fermer les yeux à son contact. Ses premières douces caresses sont timides et un peu maladroites, et Kalinda la guide encore un peu, encore un peu. Et puis soudain, elle est pile au bon endroit, _juste là,_ et Kalinda pour la première fois pousse un cri.

Elle sent le regard d'Alicia sur elle tandis que sa respiration devient de plus en plus laborieuse et qu'elle s'avère impuissante à retenir le flot continu de gémissements qui sort de sa gorge. Ce n'est que du sexe bien sage, pense-t-elle, rien que la position du missionnaire, et tu l'as déjà fait un millier de fois.

« Kalinda. Regarde-moi. »

Elle s'exécute. Alicia la regarde avec une telle intensité que Kalinda jurerait qu'elle peut voir tous ses secrets. La main délicate d'Alicia accélère le mouvement, et elle se baisse pour l'embrasser. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille « Kalinda, Kalinda. », l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, lui adresse un sourire radieux. Tout cela est trop - trop pour elle, et Kalinda jouit impuissante, le corps arqué, échouant malgré ses efforts à contenir un gémissement déchirant.

Alicia retire sa main trop tôt. Kalinda haletante garde les yeux fermés, puis se trouve incapable de résister lorsqu'Alicia l'attire dans ses bras. Elle repose, la tête contre la poitrine d'Alicia, et elle écoute son cœur battre, reconnaissante au fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux en nage, parce que la sueur dissimule ses larmes.

« C'était _facile_. » dit Alicia.

Kalinda ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle rit. Elles rient toutes deux. Et puis elles dorment.

* * *

><p>Kalinda se réveille enveloppée dans les bras d'Alicia, bien en sécurité dans son étreinte, c'est pourquoi elle se lève sur le champ, ce qui réveille son amante endormie.<p>

Une fois toutes les deux levées, elles sont… silencieuses. Polies. Prudentes. Elle a donné à Alicia des serviettes de toilette, une brosse à dents neuve, du café. Alicia semble aller bien. Pas exactement détendue, mais elle n'est résolument pas paniquée. Elle a peut-être même un peu l'air heureux, exalté, comme si elle avait rayé un fantasme de sa liste et qu'elle était fière de sa bravoure. Kalinda est contente d'avoir au moins pu lui donner cela.

Kalinda se sent misérable.

Elle regarde Alicia finir de boire les dernières gorgées de son café, et ensuite rincer sa tasse et la poser avec soin sur l'égouttoir. _Pas difficile_, pense-t-elle. Facile de lui plaire. Facile à vivre. A…

Alicia dit : « Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Kalinda acquiesce, se lève, et la reconduit à la porte.

« Je … Quoi qu'il arrive, Kalinda… C'est-à-dire… J'ai passé un merveilleux moment hier soir.

- Moi aussi. » Elle se force à sourire, et se donne beaucoup de mal pour ne pas tressaillir lorsqu'Alicia l'embrasse avec douceur sur la joue, puis, contre toute attente, tendrement sur la bouche.

« Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Et elle s'en va.

Kalinda s'asseoit sur le canapé et boit son café. Elle songe à la moiteur, à la chaleur, à la peau et aux gémissements. Elle songe à la tasse rincée sur l'égouttoir. Elle songe à ce que cela fait d'être touchée.

Le coup sonore sur la porte lui fait renverser son café sur le devant de son chemisier. Tout de suite elle pense qu'Alicia a oublié quelque chose – son sac, son téléphone. Mais elle a déjà vérifié dans la chambre. Ce n'est pas cela.

Elle pense ensuite à se cacher. Elle reste assise en silence, et attend qu'on la laisse seule.

« Kalinda ? »

Elle ne peut pas ignorer Alicia. Elle se lève. Se rassoit. Se déteste. Frotte la tache de café et aggrave la situation. Se lève, parcourt trois mètres, rassemble son courage, et ouvre la porte.


End file.
